Nick the Monster Slayer
Nick the Monster Slayer is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a new story I thought up. Since I have done stories with themes such as generic ancient world, medieval, ancient Egypt and others, I thought I'd try my hand at ancient Greece next. This is inspired by stories such as Hercules and Theseus, and the Disney Hercules film, though it has a different plot. Essentially, the plot is that Nick is a fox blessed since childhood with supernatural-level strength and now, as a young adult, travels around with his loyal companions, his lovely cousin Vixey, his friend Finnick and their friend Flash, slaying monsters and defending Greece. News of his exploits reaches the ears of Judy, a beautiful noble bunny, who goes to see him, and they fall in love with one another as he journeys to slay yet another creature. All the characters wear Greek clothes and so on. Of course, some other Disney animals will appear. Story The stories and legends of ancient Greece are many. One tale tells a story that you must hear to believe. In a town in the shadow of Mt. Olympus, a proud couple of foxes, Robin and Marian, were blessed with a son. They named their son Nick, and, as he grew from infancy into childhood, he proved himself to be supernaturally strong. Robin, a proud warrior and defender of his town, began training his son to fight and defend the town by the time he was eight years old. They would spend a long time training with wooden swords. Robin smiled proudly at his son. "Very good, son. You will be a warrior too one day, just like me," he said. Nick looked up at his father with pride. "I will?" he asked excitedly. Robin nodded. He remembered how his own father had taught him and his brother how to be warriors, just as he was doing right now with his son. Of course, Nick's life wasn't all training for battle. He would also play with his friends. His best friend was his vixen cousin Vixey. Other friends included Finnick the Fennec fox and Flash the sloth, all of them around his age. Years passed. Nick grew from childhood to adolescence to young adulthood, his strength growing with each year. He reached twenty-eight years of age. On that day, his parents gifted him with a magnificent sword imbued with great power along with a suit of armor identical to the armor worn by the soliders of Sparta. "Thank you, Dad and Mom," he told Robin. Robin and Marian smiled. "You're welcome, son. Now, it is time for you to find your way in the word, and to defend Greece," Marian stated. Nick took that advice. Using his sword and armor, he chose his path: that of a slayer of monsters. When cities, towns and villages were threatened by beasts, he was the one that they called upon. From hydra to minotaur and beyond, no creature could stand before his might. He traveled with Vixey and Finnick, who were now romantic companions, and Flash. They walked the countryside, never staying in one place too long. Though the news of his prowess traveled across Greece, making him well-known, he longed for one thing: a romantic companion of his own. Yes, Nick had flirtations with beautiful girls, usually vixens and she-wolves, in various places, he had never had a true romance with any of them. He sighed. Suddenly, his thoughts were broken by the laughter of Vixey and Finnick. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously. Vixey smiled at her heroic cousin. "Oh, just remembering that time a few weeks ago when Flash accidentally flashed those villagers because he was taking forever to get his toga on," she said. This caused Nick to laugh, as he had been present when that happened. Meanwhile, in another town, a proud and powerful noble named Stu, who owned much land, lived in a fine home. He and his wife Bonnie had 276 children, the eldest of whom was a beautiful daughter named Judy. Now twenty-four years old, she had shining purple eyes, grey and white fur and a curvacious body. She wore a purple outfit. At the moment, she was discussing Nick with some of her sisters. "Nick the monster slayer. I hear of his skills non-stop. I wish I could know if they were true," she said. Judy's sisters joined in the conversation. They too were curious. "They say that he's as strong as a dozen lions," one of them said dreamily. Judy smiled. "I intend to discover the truth about him. Surely, he must be the son of someone very powerful," she said. Just then, Bonnie entered. She had a worried look on her face. "What is it, Mom?" Judy asked. Bonnie sighed. "There is a minotaur loose around our town, one bigger and stronger than most. We need to get Nick to come and slay it," she said. Judy nodded. She knew that minotaurs were dangerous flesh-eaters that lurked in dark places, waiting to catch their victims. "I will take the risk and go and find him," she said. Bonnie was starting to get scared. "I hear that he is somewhere in the countryside. Bring him here and we will tell him what he needs to know. Go, Judy, and be safe," she said. Judy hugged her mother and began to walk away. Bonnie watched her firstborn child leave. Judy left her home and the town. She soon found herself in the countryside, where she knew that creatures such as that one minotaur and satyrs roamed. Eventually, she could hear talking and laughing. Heading in that direction. It was then that she caught her first glimpse of the heroic fox. She stepped toward him. Nick turned to her as did Finnick, Honey and Flash. Nick smiled. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, obviously smitten. Finnick, Vixey and Flash waited to see what would happen with the beautiful bunny who had entered their midst. Judy momentarily looked at Nick's companions before turning back to him. She was smitten with him as well. "My name is Judy. I am a noble in one of the nearby towns. My town and I seek your assistance," she said. Nick was curious. "What is the needed assistance?" he asked in a somewhat dreamy tone. Judy motioned for the group to follow her. "My parents will tell you," she said. She then took off. Nick liked what he was seeing "Wow...she's really cute," he said. This caused Vixey to chuckle a little bit, as she knew that her cousin had been looking for love, true love, so that he too might have someone at his side in love. As they walked, Nick and Judy talked a bit. "Your armor looks like Spartan armor. Are you Spartan?" she asked the fox. Nick shook his head and laughed. "No, I am not from Sparta. My parents just gave me Spartan armor as a gift. I could never be a Spartan. I hear that Sparta's King Bogo is very strict, especially with his elite 300 warriors," he said. This caused Judy to laugh too. What Nick said about King Bogo, the warrior ruler of Sparta, was true. Finally, they all arrived back at her town. Judy lead them to her home, where her parents and some town elders were discussing the problem. Judy boldly smiled at her parents. "Dad, Mom, meet Nick, the brave monster slayer," she said. Stu went up to him. "Sir, we have heard all about you. Your fame reaches from here to Athens and beyond. We are in need of your services," he said. Nick smiled. "Well, what is the problem?" he asked. Stu sighed. "You see, brave fox, there is a monstrous minotaur in the hills surrounding the town. It comes out in the evening to prey upon the herders of livestock and raisers of birds. It has killed several of them already, and will kill more if it is not slain," he said. Nick stood in a bold, heroic pose. "Never fear, good mammals. I am here, and I will slay this minotuar for you," he said. Judy approached. "Please, let me come with you," she said. Nick was surprised to hear her say that. Finnick laughed a bit. "A bunny helping to hunt down a minotaur? Good one!" Vixey shot him a glare. Nick looked into Judy's eyes. "Look, Judy, I know that you want come along, but the lair of a minotaur is no place for someone like you," he said in a soothing voice. Judy did not like that one bit. She frowned. "Look here, I am not just some soft, helpless bunny! No one tells me what I can and can't do, especially someone who I just met!" she stated. For Nick, her point had been made. He knew that she should be allowed to accompany him. "Very well, Judy. You may accompany us. It will be good to have another beautiful female in our group," he said. Judy giggled. "When do we leave?" she asked. Nick motioned. He was already falling in love with her. "Right now. It's still daytime, and it will be sleeping right now. We can catch it by surprise," he said. Judy went and hugged the members of her family. "I will be back," she said. With that, she followed Nick and his team. She lead them into the hills and to the cave. Flash would be out on lookout duty, while the others lit torches and entered the dark cave. "Be wary. We don't know where it is," Nick said. Suddenly, there was a fierce growl. Nick drew his sword and swiftly turned. In the light of his torch stood the biggest minotaur he had ever seen. Snorting and bellowing, the horned beast attacked. Nick fought ferociously, hacking with his sword. It was a very bloody battle, the creature's blood splattering on Nick's chest plate. Finally, it was slain by the fox. Nick broke off its horns as a trophy for Stu and Bonnie. Judy smiled. "Why don't you come back with me? I am sure that my parents will be all right with it, and you can rest, eat and drink," she said. Nick nodded. "Very well. Let's go," he said. Judy led Nick back in triumph. He spoke to her parents, and he was allowed to stay. Writing letters to his parents, he stayed for awhile. He and Judy got close, and they fell in love. Still later, he married her. It was a perfect marriage. Category:Stories set in ancient Greece Category:Stories themed after Greek mythology and legend Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Mythology-themed stories